A warm place
by Fallen121
Summary: Percy lets go of Annabeth due to something people should never see their partner do or look like. Hestia is there to care for him.


A/N:For the person who gave my Percy and Artemis story it's 100th review heres your one shot sort of. And people I had no Idea how to input Hestia which was a problem that I improvised on and the love parts.

You will always have a warm home here

Percy awoke with little memories of last night but his was hurting, why he thought to himself. He felt the bed he was resting on was warm and the room it self felt like home but of course it looked nothing like his apartment in Tampa. Felt warm comforting hands on his shoulders and looked up to face a girl around his age of 25. She was smiling warmly and a soft warm look on her face. " Who are you?" Percy asked as he rubbed his temples trying to remeber what happened last night.

" Why Percy I'm Hestia. I know your mind will be trying to hide those memories of last night and I don't blame your mind for that. What you saw people in relationships should never see." Hestia said with pain in her eyes. She touched the right side of Percy's face.

" What was it and why am I here Lady Hestia." Percy asked remebering that he was drowing his pain away last night.

" You broke up with Annabeth and your here because your apartment wouldn't surive you waking up with a hang over." Hestia replied with a small smirk.

" Wait I broke up with Annabeth why?" Percy asked confused. Hestia gave him a pain looked.

" After brunch." Hestia said Percy didn't argue as he was hungry. Hestia helped Percy up and they walked out of the bedroom Percy had been in. Percy finally realised he was in a cabin. As the window from the living room showed forest, as well as the entire place was made of beautiful wood. the fire place was in the living room as well. Hestia went to the kitchen which was like a add-on of to the living room. In a few mintues she had made eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She set down two plates and silverware. She then evenly gave the food out on to the two plates. " Percy come eat." Hestia said as Percy came to from his looking around moment. After eating Hestia looked over to Percy, she then realised how handsome he was of course she was a maiden goddess before Artemis was born so it was odd at this moment she felt attracted to him as he drank a bottle of water. Percy put the bottle of water down and looked at this version of Hestia. She was so pretty. He decided this was the time he got his question anwsered.

" Hestia what did I see that made me break up with Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"..." Hestia stayed silient. She looked him in the eye and simply walked over to him and placed her pointer finger on his forehead.

_Flash back to say last night about 11:58am_

Percy was walking down from his apartment and was heading towards Annabeth's apartment. They both lived in Tampa but both wanted to go back to new york after Percy was done doing work down here. Annabeth was going to college down here, well for part of her year down here. When he got to her apartment door he was surprised it was open just a bit. But Annabeth usually did leave it open when she had friends over last night. He enterd the apartment neat as always. He saw Nicky one of her friends sleeping on the couch with a bottle of voldka in her hand. He went to Annabeth's bedroom and what he saw amazed him and sent all of what he knew out the freaking window. Annabeth was naked well he couldn't actually see her entire body as she was covered by her blanket, but her arm was over the blanket and her upper chest hand no clothing piece what so ever over them. As well as her other friend May. To make things worse Annabeth was moaning May's name in her sleep. Percy left the apartment and went strait to a bar like how fast people die in a nuclear explosion. And from there he drowned his pain and sorrow away. For the next three hours. That's when he bumped into Hestia on the side walk. He went over to his apartment and called Annabeth in a drunken manner and said that they were through, yet he still couldn't muster the courge or stupidity in his drunk case to say what he saw when he went over to her apartment. The rest was blurr. The next thing his mind let him remeber was falling down in front of his apartment door and seeing Hestia.

_End of Flash back_

Percy was silient, but what happened next surprised the both of them. Hestia hugged Percy, " It's okay Percy you can cry." she said softly into his ear. Percy began crying it's not like every other break up you see that as the cause of it. Broken was all he felt at the moment as he cried. He lost Annabeth and he couldn't understand why. Yet Hestia's embrace was so, so right as in you know when your home which helped a lot. He couldn't help but look at her warm loving face. It was beautiful, so very beautiful her face and well everything about her. Hestia looked down at the young man who was crying because of a broken heart. " Everythings going to be alright." Hestia said. The goddess of hearth denied herself the acceptence of the feeling of love towards Percy Jackson. She didn't like to see people weak even if it was their natural state ( I mean passive people they just seem so frail to me.) Percy stopped crying and Hestia realised he was asleep. She picked him up and set him back in the bed she had put him in last night. The oddest wanting that Hestia had ever had was kissing Percy. She shook her head and left the room. She looked out the window of her magical location of her palace. Like all the minor gods her palace wasn't as grand as the main 12 gods, but with the help of her sister she had all for seasons around hers. Her palace if you could call that was a large cabin that was what any one who stepped in felt like home instantly. It was always nice and warm. She looked at the winter side of her palace grounds, then to summer, then spring. She sighed, cause she was thinking about Percy. Then she felt a shimmer of the air being moved. She turned to see Hermes smiling at her.

" Percy's father say's thank you. Annabeth told me to tell Percy something but since he's asleep, I'll tell you to tell him since I don't have time to wait for him. Annabeth says she's sorry and that she wants to get back together with him." Hermes said with a very fine line smirk as he vanished. What's with him these days, Hestia thought to her self. After about another hour or so Percy awoke and walked in seeing Hestia looking out the window with her fists under her chin and elbows on the window sill. ( Sue me for being in honnors english and not being able to spell.) She looked so beautiful to Percy thought before mentally slaping him self. He walked over to her.

" Something on your mind?" Percy asked.

" Oh no nothing." Hestia lied. " Oh yeah Annabeth says she's sorry and wants to get back together with you. Well thats what Hermes said." Hestia said quickly.

" What if I love someone else?" Percy said Oh gods not you, Percy thought as he saw his emotions once again beat his brains for the words coming out of his mouth.

" Who would that be Percy I mean its a mortal right." Hestia asked with a part of her wanting it to be her.

" I'll show you her." Percy said as he kissed her.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry but I wanted to end with that cause I want people to say something about it. Review and tell me if you want me to add one last chapter to this. Reviews are very helpful and thank you if you reviewed. Flames are also very welcomed Cause I will enjoy feasting on those flames as I just read a story that will not have a sequal due to flames, very nasty flames, but Y do u guys care if its not good enough. So if you want to flame, then flame cause I have a frozen heart at the moment.


End file.
